<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warming Up by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498402">Warming Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum &amp; XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has his first time at a Hotspring, hearing something that troubles him, senses something that mystifies him and witnesses something rather cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mitsuru | Wally/Yuuki | Brendan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warming Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wes doesn't really believe in breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You need them from time to time, yes, but with Team Magma on the loose it's hard for him to sit still after knowing what Magma's true intentions are. But a trip to the hot springs was something he and Wally severely needed. Plus, he by no means knew how to say no to Wally, especially after their battle up on Mt. Chimney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally had been excited, not ever being to Lavaridge Town before, and was eager to see the new town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, Wes was in better spirits as well. When they arrived at the Pokemon Center, the hot springs lady had gifted him with a Pokemon egg, something he's never experienced seeing or holding before, but he eagerly took the egg into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently he stood right near the hot springs, towel wrapped around his waist, staring at the water warily as he cradled the Pokemon egg in his arms. This was by far out of his comfort zone for more than one reason. His days in Orre with water were spent relaxing in whatever cold body of water he could find, so to go from cold to nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>scolding.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, he was a little unfit for the temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention he's never really been in a hot spring, let alone with another person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath Wes entered the water and to his relief it came up to his waist. He moved around the edge of the water until he found a good spot on the ledge to rest his Pokemon egg on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes crossed his arms, resting his back against the ledge and waited for Wally to join him. Speaking of him, he's not sure where Wally intended on going next. As nice as it was to be in his company, he doesn't think Wally should be pursuing Team Magma with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, where are we supposed to go again?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes snaps his head up at the nearly muffled voices, but relaxes once he notices no one is there. Would have been quite awkward too considering it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman's </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How did you become a part of Team Aqua with that awful memory of yours?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another voice scoffed and Wes's breath stilled. He's been so preoccupied with chasing Team Magma that the thought of the other team has been blurred in his mind. Minor in contrast to what Magma has already done or attempted to do."</span>
  <em>
    <span>We're supposed to meet Shelly at the Weather Institute on Route 119."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arceus, what would they need to be doing there? Obviously up to no good, but now it seems he'd need to take a detour there after they were done here..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices began to fade, with no other important information to be heard, Wes looked up and noticed Wally standing awkwardly and blushed upon being noticed. With his shy nature showing, he edged his way to the hot spring to join Wes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes looks away from Wally, staring down at the water and bites back a smile upon hearing Wally rush into the water to avoid being seen. Wally let out a content sigh and sat across from Wes, happily humming to himself—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Wally!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally jumps and Wes turns his head to the new voice, noticing someone around Wally's age standing by the entrance; a brunette with green eyes and a wide smile on his face upon noticing Wally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes and Wally both turn their heads as the other trainer joins them, happily sitting next to Wally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey Brendan, its been awhile!" Wally says nervously, but with a small smile. "Funny that we ran into you here.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No kidding!" Brendan grins and notices Wes quietly watching them with a curious expression. "Hi, I'm Brendan! Also known as Wally's number one rival!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so that's how they know each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes smiles and gives a short nod of acknowledgement to Brendan. "I'm Wes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait you're—" Brendan's eyes widen and he looks baffled for a moment before breaking out into a grin again. "You're Wally's big bro! Been wanting to meet you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him Wally's face turns bright red and he sputters, nearly sinking down into the hot spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wally </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>talks about you! How cool you are, how strong you are.. But I don't think you're stronger than my dad!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait a minute!" Wally sits up and crosses his arms. "Wes is way more stronger than Norman! Even Roxanne was praising him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roxanne is one of the weaker gym leaders though!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-that’s not true! Gym leaders change Pokemon depending on how many badges you have!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two began going back and forth with their playful banter and Wes closed to his eyes half listening to what they were saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as if he could doze off there, in the comfort of the heat, but upon leaning against the ledge of the hot spring, located near Mt. Chimney, he suddenly felt a tremendously powerful aura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in his mind was crimson; a burning sensation ran through him, more hot than the spring’s water and instead of feeling the relaxing warmth of the hot springs he felt an uncomfortable heat run through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did it feel as if there was a Pokemon calling out..?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—Wes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally called for him, maybe more than once, but when Wes finally opened his eyes he noticed the concerned expressions on Wally and Brendan's faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now pulled to his senses, Wes shook his head and gave the two a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, just tired from our trip down here.." His reassurance got to Brendan, but Wally still looked at him worryingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, time for a change of subject. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"So, how's your Pokemon League challenge going, Wally?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That at least seemed to brighten up Wally, who leans forward with a small smile. "I have three badges so far! And I'll be battling Flannery next! She's actually the gym leader of Lavaridge Town, so that makes this trip pretty convenient."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't faced her yet?" Brendan tilts his head, a small blush on his face as Wally looks over at him. "I already got my Heat Badge. Hey, how about I accompany you to show my support! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"W-what?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can cheer you on through the whole battle!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't need a babysitter!" Wally blushes brightly and weakly splashes at Brendan, earning a laugh from the other trainer. "I mean it! I-I can battle her without you there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awh.." Brendan pouted, sounding disappointed but soon a playful smile was on his face. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two rivals continued to bicker Wes couldn't help thinking how cute the exchange was and looked up into the sky watching a few Skarmory fly above them. Their silver wings shined brightly in the sun and Wes suddenly felt a wave of calmness take over him by who the steel types reminded him of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As relaxing as it was now, next time he'd like to bring Steven along. After all he's sure Steven needed a break as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very cute and neat idea goes to my requester and I'm very much loving the little addition of Brendan/Wally too &lt;3 </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>